Sangre Rose
by XxToToXx
Summary: I didn't ask for this. I really didn't. One day, im living my regular life. The next, im marked by this ancient, powerful, alluring, crime lord. I don't know what my future holds for me at this point, but i do know i have to watch out for my life.
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Sangre Rose

Author: XxToToXx

Chapter One: One Mans Treasure

He watched her over the silver cup what he was drinking out of. Though his other companions were conversating with eachother, and to him because he paid them no mind, this mystery woman had his full attention. Never in his years had he ever seen a woman of her standards, better so a _human. _She had him mesmerized, when it should have been the other way around. From his comfortable spot way in the back of the club in the VIP section, his lavender eyes saw her every move clearly. Her strange long pink hair flowed and swayed around her. Her black outlined emerald eyes were sparkling and sly, and slightly almond shaped. (Think of Kim Kardashians' eyes!) He saw he well sized bust line through her slim black mid-thigh halter top dress, her flat stomach, slim waist, shaped hips and long flawless legs. The flashing lights bounced adn slipped off her body as she moved around with the rythm of the music, illuminating her tanned skin. She grinded her hips against her dance partners, but moved there hands away when they got too touchy. She was a tease. His eyes locked once with hers, and he made sure that she couldn't pull away as he made his way through the crowd towards her. She moved with him like she did with the others, only better. She let his hands wander. His hands went up and down her side, feeling all her curves, soft skin, and pressed her back against him. She leaned her head back on his shoulder when his lips trailed over her neck. Even with the loud blaring music, her moans were audible to him. He sensed her daze. She was sweet, and warm.

"Whats your name?" He asked in her ear when he bought her back to the spot he was sat besides him with her legs crossed, they were almost touching his.

"Its Sakura." SHe said back. Her voice was light and soft, but there was an obvious attitude under all that. He could tell, she wasn't all sugary and sweet. She was even more beautiful up close. Her eyes followed his cup as he drunk from it once again. She was curious because she didn't see a bottle anywhere for him to have poured anything into it.

"It suits you." She shifted at the way he said her name. She hadn't noticed how close she was to him, or maybe he had moved and she just didn't notice it.

"Sa-Kur-Ah." He sounded the name out as he picked up a stainless steel bottle from off the floor and poured its contents into his silver cup. It was dark red, and looked smooth.

"Whats that?"She gestured towards the bottle.

"Somethig i made." He kept close eye contact with her, she wanted to look away, his stare was a little too menacing. She could have looked away, but she didn't and she couldn't.

"Want to try?" He leaned the cup towards her. She reached her hand out to take it, but he pulled back in the last second causing her hand to brush against his chest, arousing him to the core.

"You probably can't handle it." He smirked at her before tilting it for her to drink, moving her hands away. As soon as it touched her tounge, she pulled away like she had been burned by fire. Her fine eyebrows came together when she looked at him. He continued to smirk as her face continued to animate.

"I told you you couldn't handle it, Princess.'' He wiped a but from her plump bottom lip, he sensed her heart beat speed up.

"W-What was in that?" She asked him when he moved away. He gestured her closer, and she came. His lips pressed to her ear, and his free hand went on her back.

"Cherry.." He licked a _certain _spot on her neck, she shivered. "Pineapple, and..."

"And what?" She asked breathlessly.

"And, Something simple for me to get, and you make it even easier."

"What?" She couldn't finish, as his sharo fanges bore down into the crook of her neck, and then her world went black.

**MONDAY 8:26 PM [3 DAYS LATER] SAKURA POV**

"Ow." I rolled over onto my back and put a hand to my temple. I had a terrible headache. I got out and stared a warm bath, i was still in my clothes from the night before when I went out to that new club. I went back into my room for a bra, a pair of black boyshorts and a grey tank top. I lived alone in my one bedroom condo. It was the right size for me. I bought it when I was younger. I got it when I recieved my first pay check from working at the hospital as the Head Doctor in charge. I didn't really get lonely. Sasuke would sometimes come over and stay the night. We weren't together or anything, but we were kind of a bit more than friends. But we were never, ever intimate. I slipped out of my former clothes and into the warm water covered with scented bubbles.

I thought about all what happened that night at the club. I went with Kin, I danced with a few guys, i drunk a little. Then had a good time with this dude with orange hair. He had a strange aura about him. Like he was making me talk. but i didn't know it. Strange. The rest was a complete blur to me, like it was blocked out. I pulled on my black tank top and white t-shirt when i got out of the tub. I tried to fix me something to eat, but it only satisfied me a little. I ended up throwing the salisbury steak away. I sighed and leaned my head down on my folded arms on the marble island. I felt something run across my boyshorts.

"This is for me?" A voice asked. A voise that shouldnt've been there. I whipped around. It was that guy from last night, standig there looking like a million bucks. He smirked at me. Arms crossed over his chest that was masked with a black muscle shit, matched with long bl;ack pants. I didn't get caught up in his ancient looking good looks. I moved away from him, but i wasn't scared of him.

"What are you doing in here?" I backed away more. "_Why_ are you here?" He didn't say anything, just looked in the garbage can at the full plate of food.

"I see you were hungry." He spoke and chills ran down my spine. He must've had something on me. Maybe i was just getting caught up. He stepped towards me, and I stepped back into the living room.

"Im calling the police!" Before i could press the number nine, the phone was slammed black down on the reciever, and i was spun around to face him.

"And what could they do me?" he aske made me hold his eye contact. I tried to look away but i couldn't.

"Probably arrest you for breaking and entering!"

"I didn't have to break a eindow to enter." I wrestled out of his grip and ran into my bedroom and locked the door. I checked the window, nothing was out of place about it. There was no way! I was way on the top floor!

"I told you so." I jumped at the voice. He was leaning oon the door frame. I locked that door, i know that i did.

"Whatever or whoever you are, you need to leave." He was unresponsive. "Are you listening to me? Whats wrong with you!" As he advanced closer i was backed into the wall, staring him back in the pressed against me, hard enough that i could barely breathe. He leaned down to my ear.

"Say my name."His hands rested on my hips, and pressed me closer. For a second i wanted to, but then i remembered what was going on.

"No! Get off me!" I tried to push him by his chest, but instead i ended up feeling his muscles. His closeness so right to me.

"Say it like you did before." I shook my head.

"I don't remember-"

"You do, just remember." I tried to think back on what he was talking about, but that was blurred and smirred. I kind of remembered it, but i wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of him knowing that i knew. I might die because of it, but atleast i wouldn't give him the satisfaction of him hearing me say it as my last words.

"No!"

"I see you want to do this the hard way." He ran his lips up and down my neck, like a burning cool feeling. I told him to stop, but he still kept on.

"Say my name and I will." His lips caught me by sheer surprise.I coulddn't move my head back because i was backed into the wall. He tasted good like red wine. I found my eyes closing, and his arms wrapped around my waist. Something made me want more, much, much more. I pulled him down closer by the back of his neck. The kiss was fierce but sift, hard but firm at the same time, full of passion but mysterious. Slow and sensual.

"Say it." He told me with authority when he broke away and went back down to my neck. he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him through his pants, it urged me on more. It was like i was on the inside looking in. Hr bit at a spot, it made me jump then relax. He licked over it, then sucked. Moans came out before i could stop them.

"I-I don't know your name." My mind was in a jigsaw puzzle. I heard him growl deep down in his throat. His hand massaged my inner thigh, each time it went down it came up higher until it brushed up against my most private part.

"Think princess." He nuzzled my neck, and squeezed my thigh.I flipped through my mind, desperate to remember what he was talking about. "Think." He repeated.

"Pein." I felt him smirk into the crook of my neck. I could see myself like looking into mirror. Eyes half lidded, breathing erratic, and clutching onto a complete stranger. Totally worn out. I leaned my head down on his shoulder. I had leaned into and responded to his every touch.

"Good girl" He bit at my neck again. "That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No." He put me back into the bed, he must've sensed my exhaustion. My vision was blurring. I could see him, but it wasn't all that clear. I heard him one hundred percent though.

"You'll crave no one but me. All you'll ever want is me. Im the only one who can fulfill your desires. You'll need me and only me. Understood?" I nodded my head, closing my eyes.

"Yes.'' I drifted off to sleep.

"I'll show you how to feed later on.''

Loud banging at the door woke me up. I moved out of bed in slow motion, hungry almost taking over me to the max. I made it out to te front door, bumping into almost everything. The banging continued and got harder even as i finally arrived at the door.

"What?" i asked as i swung the door open. Sasuke stood there with his hands shoved into his pockets, and stared back at me. He looked like he would taste so good.., I even heard his heartbeat, how strong the blood pumped through his veins.

"Where've you been?"

I moved closer to outside the door.

"Naruto tried to call you.''

"Ive been busy," I told him. I was right at his chest. "Just...busy." I leaned forward, and his eyes switched to behind me. I was pulled back into a strong chest, and from the surge of pure pleasure i got, i already knew who it was.

"This isn't really a good time." I heard Pein say. Sasuke looked down at me, then Pein.

"Hn." Was all he said before before leaving back down the hall to the elevator.

"What are you doing?" I asked him when he shut the door, and turned to face me.

"You were the one who was about to cause a blood bath." I stared at me, tell me why he had no shirt on. Please, tell me why he had no shirt on! All those lean muscles. I looked away from him to the painting on the wall, and he moved to the sofa.

"Its not my fault! I didn't ask for this!" He was unphased by my shouting. He gestured or me to come and sit by him, and i did with my legs under me facing him. He had this silver cylinder thing, alomst like the cans you mix up drinks in. He opened it, i caught a smell, a wonderful smell. I wanted whatever it was. he sat the top on the table, and handed me the bottom. I took it and looked in it. It was a light reddish color, pure.

"Remember that?" He asked me. I nodded.

"It was too strong for me, and i couldn't take it."

"Try it now.''

I looked down in the bottom again beofre taking one sip from it. I felt his eyes on me as i bought it to my mouth. As soon as the warm liquid hit my throat i wanted more of it. Once empty, it was pulled from my hands.

"Don't get hooked on it."

"What was that?"

"Blood."

"But, it didn't-"

"I made it better."

He pulled me into his lap, like he knew what he was doing. His tounge came out only by the tip and traced over my lips. I moaned from the light touch. He taught me how to hunt that night. I was skeptical about it at first. But, i finally gave into it, it was the only way that i could survive.

"You should be fine on your own for a while now." he told me from the balcany after the hunt. I looked off at the city lights. He turned to leave.

"But what about..." I trailed off.

"About what?"

"The other thing." He smirked at me, and came closer.

"I'll handle that when I feel the time is right."

"But-" I objected, but he was already gone.

I called the hospital and told them that i'd be taking my vacation early. I put on a white tank top, a black leather jacket over it, which i left open. and a pair oof black skinny jeans, and black pumps. I got my wallet, and did my makeup, which was black eyeliner, and eyeshadow. I let my hair hang down. I went out to the supermarket, only to keep the ice box full, and so no questions would pop up. I thought i would burn if i went out into the sun, but nothing happend.

I was down the candy aisle, getting an eight pound bag of candy (I LOVE CANDY!), well, trying to get it. I was only 5'2. I stretched and stretched, but my heels weren't even helping me. I cursed the whole time. This arm reached up next to mine, and easily got it down. The person with blonde hair up in a high ponytail and blue eyes handed the bag to me. He reminded me of Ino. He grinned childishly at me.

"Thank you." I told him and tossed the bag in the basket. I looked in his full basket. Nothing but junk food.

"No Problem!" He said, and held his hand out to shake mine. I took it. he had a really strong grip. "Im Deidara by the way." I pulled my hand away and flexed it a little.

"Sakura." He nodded his head up and down.

"I know, Yeah!" He waved a dismissful hand at me. Did he just say he knew. "You're with Pein, Right?"

"Um, i don't know what your talking about."

"Don't worry,yeah! I'll tell him I talked to you." My day just got a while lot weirder. All these strange people coming up to me talking to me and stuff. Saying that they knew me by Pein. What the hell was really going on? I made a promise that when i got home i would really do some major research on this Pein person, well, vampire rather. And i did just that.

I sat infront my laptop, for more than two hours i was searching for legit information about Pein. He was The leader of the Akatsuki, a criminal organization. His real name was Nagato, and he was born in Ame. so he was more than atleast five hundred years led great attacks against armies and villages. Some other stuff about domination and peace. I leaned back against my headboard. All these fact were starting to come alive to me. I was starting to believe it. It was like it was reaching out to me. I believe that it waws real. I was really marked by a vampire.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**A.N:!**

**IM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE FOLLOWING STORIES!**

***CAN'T BE TAMED- KIBA/SAKURA**

***SANGRE ROSE-PEIN/SAKURA**

***TRYING AT LOVE 2: BACK AT IT!-PEIN/SAKURA**

***TICKLE TOUCH-NARUTO/SAKURA**

**PLEASE BEAR WITH ME GUYS! I HAVE CLASSES FROM 8 TO 2:30PM, I DO VOLUNTEER AT ANIMAL CONTROL ON FRIDAYS, AND I WRITE THINGS OUT BEFORE I TYPE THEM! TRYING AT LOVE IS UP TO CHAP 6, I HAVEN'T TYPED THOSE NEW CHAPS YET. I'M WORKING ON SANGRE ROSE AS WE SPEAK, TICKLE TOUCH CHAP 2 IS ALMOST DONE. CAN'T BE TAMED (IM JUST STARTING ON A NEW CHAP FOR THAT) **

**I ALSO HAVE A NEW STORY: DARKEST NIGHT BEFORE BRIGHTEST DAY,LET ME GIVE U A LITTLE SUMMARY. IT'S A LITTLE SPIRITUAL, HURT/COMFORT, SUSPENSE, AND HORROR. nOW, SAKURA IS THE MAIN CHARACTER. SHE LOST HER MOTHER AT SEVEN. SHE'S LIKE THIS WALKING PROPECHY, SHE'S A KEKKAISHI. DEMON HUNTER. OKAY, SO WHEN SHE'S IN HINORI-GAKURE WITH ITACHI FOR A MISSION, THIS DEMON COMES TO HER, AND WANTS HER TO JOIN HIM. SEE, SHE WANTS NOTHING MORE THAN TO SEE HER MOTHER AGAIN, AND BE WITH HER, BUT HER SOUL IS BITTER AND FILLED WITH SORROW, REGRET, AND HATRED FOR THE ONE WHO TOOK HER LIFE (GOD) AND FRUSTRATION. THE VILLAGE DOESN'T REALIZE WHAT TROUBLE IT'S IN. SHE GOES AGAINST TSUNADE AND HER CLAN, KIN AND HER HAVE A BIG FIGHT. SHE HAS MILD SEIZURES, AND NIGHTMARES ALL COMING FROM THIS DEMON. SHE NEEDS TO FIND SALVATION IN HER LIFE, AND THE DEMON KNOWS THIS. HE TRIES TO CONVINCE HER TO COME TO HIM SO HE COULD HAVE HER BODY, TO BE IN SPECTACULAR HUMAN FORM. HE GIVES HER WHAT SHE WANTS IN RETURN FOR HER BODY AND SOUL. WILL SHE GIVE IN? AND FINALLY LIVE THE HELL THATS BEEN WAITING FOR HER ALL THESE YEARS? SHE'S PARANOID, AND SLOWLY DISTANCING HERSELF, AND HALLUCINATING, ALL UNTIL SHE GIVES IN. SHE COMMINTS THE UNTIMATE SACRIFICE TO GET WHAT SHE REALLY WANTS. IS IT WHAT SHE WANTS? WILL SHE GIVE INTO THE EVIL? IN ORDER,**

**HINT*HINT* SHE'LL TRY TO GET KIN TO KILL HER, OR BRING HER SO CLOSE TO THE BRINK OF DEATH, SHE'LL SEE HER FATE, WILL SHE LIKE IT? I DNT KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT THIS AS A SAKURA AND ITACHI FIC, OR A SAKURA AND SASUKE FIC, OR SAKURA AND NARUTO FIC! PLEASE VOTE, AND GIVE ME IDEAS. **

**MY SECOND ONE IS A HIGHSCHOOL FIC. PEIN AND SAKURA. SAKURA BROTHER IS A GANGLEADER OF KONOHA, HERE COMES PEIN IN THE AKATSUKI FROM AME. SAKURAS BROTHER KYOJJI DOESN'T LIKE PEIN OR THE AKATSUKI, SAKURA DOESN'T REALLY CARE BUT SHE DOESN'T CARE FOR PEIN ALL THAT MUCH LIKE HE DOES FOR WANTS HER. KYOJJI DOESN'T LIKE IT ONE BIT. DRUG USAGE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, AND VIOLENCE WITH ROMANCE MAKE THIS FIC RATED M. IN THE END WHO'LL CONQUER KONOHA? WILL THEY PUT ASIDE THEIR DIFFERENCES AND LEARN TO SHARE? LOL WE'LL SEE, SAKURA'S A REAL FIRECRACKER IN THIS ONE. I LIKE KEEPING HER SHORT 4'9. =). SO, WHAT STORY SHOULD I UPDATE NEXT? I NEED ANSWERS PEOPLE. i SWEAR SOMETHING WILL BE DONE BY THE END OF THIS MONTH. **

**xXtOtOxX**


	3. She looks like Trouble Witha capitol T

Story Title: Sangre Rose

Author: XxToToXx

**A/N: OKAY, SO I KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY SHORT COMPARED TO THE ONES IN ALL MY OTHER STORIES, I KNOW. JUST GO WITH IT. I HAVE FOUR MORE CHAPS TO DO ON TRYING AT LOVE AGAIN BACK AT IT! OKAY, AND SO YEA I AM GOING TO CONTINUE WITH TICKLE TOUCH. CAN'T BE TAMED WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A WHILE. SORRYZ. NOW, THIS ONE REVIEW I WASN'T SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT WAS RELATED TO TICKLE TOUCH. I DO WHAT I CAN WITH MY FICS. IT'S ME, IM NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY CREATIVITY. **

Okay...asking narusaku fans about other stories regarding other pairings for Sakura is rather pointless to ask narusaku fans when they are looking for narusaku pairing in the first (unless they like other pairings) but overall better to ask on your profile really. Next...don't right stories about some stupid hidden romance stories, these show nothing but Sakura being passed around sleeping with guys with in love with Naruto and vice-versa...just like this story. Sakura loves Naruto even though she was about to marry someone else? So over used and makes it look like Naruto is second choice replacement really. Not really original plotline as many people use this "hidden romance" stories where Sakrua sleeps around even though in love with Naruto...boring. It distract from the original intent doesn't it? Also, don't put in your favorite pairing such as pein/saku or any other to Make the narusaku look minor because Sakura is used product that Naruto getsas second place. That's what you are showing.

Later.

**(iF someone didn't like my fics then why read them? Oh, and major thanks to Haunted Graffiti ()) i'll do a fic special just for you! Just tell me what u wnt! As long as it's with *cough* Sakura* cough***

Chapter Two: She looks Like Nothing But Trouble

"You know, If you were my girlfriend, I wouldn't ever let you out of the house like that.I wouldn't want anyone to snatch you away from me." The man smirked. He was gorgeous in his expensive outfit, blue eyes and wild brown hair. I didn't have to do much to get with him, i only brushed past him on the way in and he invited me into his VIP section. He was so laid back and charming. I shifted besides him with my legs under me on the electric blue sofa. The music blared so loud, but i could hear him loud and clear. Then, he was so close to me. I hadn't gotten all the ropes of this thing yet. I ran my hand through my hair. I was anxious and heated, i hadn't seen Pein in so many day I lost track. I was hungry, but I didn't even know where to start. He leaned closer, "Tell me baby, you seeing anyone?" I took his hand and put it on my thigh.

"If i was, would it change anything?" He raised his hand higher.

"Not at all sweetheart." I pulled him down by his collar, he knew what I wanted to do and he went with it. I bit his bottom lip for him to let me in and he did. He pulled me into his lap, and I grinded against him, not really satisfied, but i was in the moment. IO had just sunken my teeth into him when I was slung back into a brick wall. The last thing I saw was a pair of unhappy lavender eyes glaring down at me. After that, everything went black.

)()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(

"Is she dead?" The blonde haired man asked his partner. He only scoffed in response. He leaned closer to her face. This was the same girl he had seen in the supermarket. "Naw, she's still breathing, yeah." Deidara wondered what the woman could've done to enrage their leader, enough for him to throw her into a brick wall. She was knocked out cold.

"What the hell does he expect us to do with her? He just fucking left her here." Hidan asked as he polished and cleaned his scynth. He was no baby sitter. He didn't like kids. He especially didn't like one with pink hair that was the size of a midget. "Is she suppose to be his mate or something?"

"It looks so, yeah. She's got a mark on her neck, looks fresh, yeah."

"As long as he doesn't try to dump her on me." Kisami said from his spot in the corner. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. He didn't want to be in charge of her. This woman looked like she was nothing but trouble.

"Pein said to watch her in case she does anything stupid, well, it was stupid of him to leave her here with me because I can-"

"Because you can what?" Pein asked as he appeared into the room. Hidan moved away from the bed and headed towards the door, putting his weapon back on his back. A chuckled. "A few more seconds, she would've been mine." He retreated down the hall. Hidan, he was a character with a fowl mouth. He wasn't so crazy as to go against Pein, his leader.

"Leave." He told the other two, and they did. He leaned his arms onto his bed looking down at the female who lay unconcious. It wasn't the fact that she was feeding from a man, it was what she was doing while she was feeding. She was on him, like he was her _mate._ He acted out of instinct. Just because she had one little stomach growl, she was going over the line. He wasn't going to have that. He would have to put her under control. He looked down at her attire. It was a short, black, strapless, mini dress that showed off way too much. It was tight and hugged all her curves like an extra skin. What was she thinking when she put that on. Her body jerked and she turned on her side going into a fit of dry coughs. He resisted the urge to say that he told her so. She turned back around after recollecting herself, breathing heavily.

"What the hell am I doing here?" She asked rather loudly, looking around the magnificent room. She could hear the rain going pitter pat outside. _'This isn't my room.'_ She thought. She almost jumped when she made contact with the lavender eyes. He stood by the window, leaning against the wall.

"Why am I here?" She yelled at him, not expecting to be slammed down on the bed with him on top of her and her hands above her head held in his iron grip. He blocked any escape she could've ever thought of.

"You must've misunderstood me," He spoke calmly but the anger was so evident. He ran a finger down her side, to inbetween her legs, and ran in circles over the soft skin right above her black lace panties. She looked away from him to a picture on the wall. Her body was beginning to betray her. It picked up his scent and touch, and recognized him as hers. Her being so stubborn, she tried to deny it.

"Get off me." He ignored her, and licked the mark he'd done on her neck causing her to shiver and shake.

"When I did this," He bit at it, and she smothered a moan into his shoulder."That meant that all this," He ran his hand up and down her body, all the way up her collar bone to her thigh. "Is mine." He breathed into her neck, knowing that he was getting her all worked up. She couldn't mover her legs because, well, he was inbetween them. His member pressed deep into her core. "I don't like sharing, Princess. Don't make me have to show you that." He pushed off her, allowing her space to get up. She did, after recovering from that small episode. She half staggered to the door, not caring that she was about to drop to the floor for being so hungry.

"I don't belong to anyone." Was what she said before turned the knob on the door. Before she could fall, strong hands caught her and pulled her into the owners lap facing him.

"Don't be so naive." He scolded her. He laid her head on his shoulder. "Drink." She wouldn't last anytime if he took her somewhere. This was his only resort. A few seconds later he flet the soft prick of her fangs dipping into his skin. The sensation was overwhelming to him, seeing as thought this was coming from something that would be his forever. He closed his eyes, as her soft whimpers and moans filled the spacious room.

When a Vampire drinks their mates blood, it's the most sensual, arousing thing in the world. He knew that this could lead to much more, but she was still new, she could tear him apart if he got intimate with her right now. She pressed her hips down onto his and grinded herself against him. Her body tensed and relaxed like clockwork. His hands encouraged her; Trying to see just how much control she had over herself. He slid his hand under her dress to her most sensitive spot, while his lips played over his mark. She pushed all her weight down onto him, so that he could fall on his back against the bed. She was getting greedy from him. She'd never tasted something so good in her entire life.

When she was full, she pressed her lips over his. There was so much passion, heat, and lust between the two. She wanted him to let her in, but he declined. She bit, pulled, and sucked at his bottom lip, wanting more. Peins hands held her in place on him, not wanting her to move from the spot. He was ready to take her, every thought that came in his mind was telling him to do so. He had to fight with himself not to. She let out a low feral growl when he disobeyed her, and bit and scaped down to the other side of his neck, biting so that the sweentess underneath could come out.

Agressive.

That was what he wanted to see; The sultry sedutress inside of her come out to show herself to him. Her small hands went on down to his belt buckle and began undoing it. He stopped her. She growled again in warning this time, causing him to be amused by her. He ran his finger in circles on her wetness.

"Pein." She breathed his name out, wanting him to continue, but he was teasing her, and one thing Sakura Haruno did not like was being played with. She held his hand in place as she continued. "We need to..." She wasn't ready for what he had in store for her just yet. She still needed a while to get used to her new self. He didn't get her though, she was virgin, but didn't behave as one. He leaned spoke into her hear, only loud enough for her to hear him.

"We will, and when we do, you'll come to me."

Mostly his reason for doing that was her punishment for catching her in the arms of another man. She wouldn't have to wait much longer. Now, he stood ontop of the tallest building in Ame. He looked down at the city streets. This was his stomping grounds. This was his city, he ruled it with an iron fist. Whether in the shadows, or in live and living color, this was all his. This was his home.

"Nagato." he didn't have to turn around to know who was calling him. It was none other than Konan, he old team mate and childhood friend.

"What is that girl doing here? She seems like she would cause alot of trouble." She stepped to his side, and her violet eyes weren't happy. Konan being Peins partner, she was protective of him. He appreciated her concern, but he knew what he was doing. What Konan had meant to say was she didn't want the girl causing any problems to to the Organization that she has been in since she was thirteen so many years ago. She was there since day one, and she'd be damned if she let some pink haired stranger mess all that up for her.

"She's my mate." He said simply, tilting his head to look at her. He made sure that she could see just how serious he was. "And since that it so, she'll stay here with me." As badly as she wanted to object to his actions, she held her tounge. She had to understand that he'd found the person he wanted. She was gusty, hot-headed, stubborn, hot and cold, but that mark on her neck symbolized that she was his. He was Pein, women knelt before him, he could have any woman that he wanted to, be her human or vampire. Sooner or later they all fall. Never Konan, she was his friend, he'd never thought of her that way.

"No one will touch her. Am I understood?" he paused in his stride and looked back at her. She whipped her head to the side in concealed anger. "Do I make myself clear, Konan?" She turned her head back to him, meeting his eyes.

"Hai." He began walking away again.

"Don't tarry around Konan, we have business to discuss."

()()())()()(()()09))(()))(090909)()()()()()()()()()(

**okay.!**

**I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SO MUCH LONGER, BUT ATLEAST I GOT THIS ONE UP AND RUNNING. R&R. **


End file.
